Adeleine's Burp Eruption
by Ultra Star
Summary: Adeleine drinks a legendary soda that makes her burp with massive power. Now the rest of the group must get a cure before Adeleine turns Marshmallow Meadows into a parking lot!


"Ugh!" Adeleine shouted at the top of her lungs as she walked through Marshmallow Meadows. She was quite frustrated because she had bought two six-packs of super bubbly soda and planned to drink it, but her friends seemed to have gotten to it first. When she placed in the fridge this morning and left to do some errands she came back that afternoon to discover all of them gone. When she asked Queen Lyra about it she told her that Ribbon, Kirby, Minta and King Dedede each had one while Bumble drank the other eight. When she heard the news she flipped out on Bumble and stomped out of Ripple Castle in a rage.

A little later she found herself in the woods walking along the brown dirt path. Where she was heading she didn't know she just wanted some time to herself. Feeling her legs getting tired she sat down against a tree to rest. However, the tree Adeleine was sitting against was not a normal brown tree with green leaves, but a blue tree with purple leaves.

"Man, now I'll never taste that super bubbly soda. That was a one day only sale," Adeleine sighed.

"Aw, that sounds rough," A male voice said scaring Adeleine to her feet.

"Who's there? Don't think just because I'm girl I can't fight! COME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Adeleine screamed spinning in many various directions with her fists up.

"Calm down girl. Besides, you couldn't kick my ass anyway since technically I don't have one," the voice said again. Adeleine turned around to the tree and saw it sported to big hollow eyes and a mouth.

"Whispy?" She asked.

"No, not Whispy my name's Barky," the tree said. Adeleine placed her hands on her mouth trying to keep her giggles under control. "Don't you say a word." Adeleine's face was turning red trying to keep the giggles inside. "You better keep your mouth shut!" The giggles were on the verge of breaking out. "I MEAN IT!" Adeleine eventually calmed down and kept her giggles inside.

"Okay, I'm better," She said.

"Good, now I couldn't help, but hear your dilemma," Barky said, "And I can't stand to see a pretty girl sad. So-"

"Are you trying to get a date with me?" Adeleine interrupted.

"WHAT? NO!" Barky denied. Adeleine blushed, closed her eyes and turned away with a cute smile.

"Oh my goodness, this is all so sudden. I don't know what to say," Adeleine said.

"Girl, I'm not trying to date you," Barky emphasized.

"I've never been asked on a date before, but I'm not really interested. I mean, he has a real cute shade of blue, but oh what do I do? I don't want to hurt his feelings," Adeleine said to herself even though Barky heard all of it.

"Turn me down! It won't hurt my feelings! I'm not trying to date you! I just wanted to give you this," Barky said lowering one of his branches revealing a glowing bottle filled with a golden bubbling drink. Adeleine walked closer and her eyes were big curiosity.

"What's that?" Adeleine asked picking it up and holding like a new born baby.

"It's called Star Soda," Barky answered, "It's a legendary soda and said to be perfect in every category."

"Perfect in **every** category?" She asked.

"Yes, flavor, sweetness, texture, bubble content-"

"Bubble content! You mean this soda has a perfect rating in being bubbly?" She asked.

"Of course, and since you're such a pre-" Barky stopped then said, "nice girl I'll let you have it for free."

"Really? For free! Awesome!" Adeleine said taking off the top and about to down it.

"WAIT!" Barky shouted. Adeleine froze and looked at him.

"What?" Adeleine asked annoyed.

"You can't drink it here."

"Why not?" one of Barky's roots pointed to a sign which read 'NO FOOD OR DRINKS PERMITTED!'

"Damn!" Adeleine cursed, "Fine, I'll just go back to the castle so I can rub my new drink in my friends' faces. Thanks Barky!" Adeleine twisted the top back on and dashed back to the castle.

"You're welcome!" Barky called, "Always glad to help."

Back at Ripple Star Castle everyone was in the entertainment room. King Dedede and Queen Lyra, the fairy queen, were playing a dancing game which Dedede was struggling at, Bumble was sitting on the left side of the couch behind them drinking root beer, Minta and Ribbon were sitting in the middle playing their 3DSs together, Kirby was on the right side reading a catalog.

Minta was a Keke meaning she had two pairs of ears, one set like Ribbon's and Ade's and another set of purple cat-like ears on top of her head. She had chocolate brown skin, big purple eyes and short shoulder-length light blue hair. She wore a purple short-sleeve dress, white gloves and light blue shoes. She also had a purple broom with yellow bristles wrapped in the shape of a star standing against the wall along with Dedede's hammer, Ribbon's crystal sword, Kirby's beam wand and Bumble's gold spear with the silver point. Bumble looked like any other Waddle Dee, but he had a blue bandana on his head sporting a picture of a honeycomb on the front. Also, instead of plain yellow shoes he had white tennis shoes. Anyway, during the dancing Dedede tripped and fell flat on his face on the dancing pad which meant Lyra was the winner.

"Yes! I did it! I win!" Lyra cheered.

"Wow, nice job Lyra!" Ribbon complimented.

"Yeah, especially since you're such a klutz all the time," Minta stated. Ribbon elbow her in the side, "Ow!"

"She...only won...because she...ch-ch-cheated!" Dedede gasped.

"Cheated? How? How could I cheat?" Lyra asked.

"You **are** the one who fell flat on his face!" Minta added just after beating Ribbon in their game.

"SHUT UP!" Dedede yelled.

Ribbon turned to Kirby seeing he was really into that catalog, "Hey Kirby, what are you looking at? What catalog is that?"

"The soda catalog," Kirby answered, "I'm looking for some sodas to replace the ones we drank."

"Soda catalog? I didn't even know there was such a thing as a soda catalog," Lyra said. Bumble was insulted by Lyra's ignorance.

"Where have you been?" Bumble asked with a menacingly glare making Lyra sweat-drop.

"And what do you mean 'we' Kirby?" Dedede asked. "We all only had one soda while bandana guy had **eight** of those things!" Dedede said pointing at Bumble. Bumble stopped drinking his root beer and slowly placed it on the floor.

"I know Dedede," Kirby stated, "But Ade really looked really upset and I just wanna make things right."

"That's sweet Kirby," Ribbon said.

"Oh brother," Dedede groaned, "She's just having one of her tantrums. She probably got over it by now and went back to being that looney girl we all know." Suddenly, Ade kicked the door and with a big smile showed off her new drink.

"HEY YOU GUUUUUUUYS!" Adeleine screamed joyfully.

"See? I told ya," Dedede stated.

"Ade, what's that?" Minta asked.

"Just the rarest and most perfect soda in the world!" Adeleine bragged, "Star Soda!" Everyone except Kirby stood up and rushed over to Adeleine to get a closer look at the bottle.

"Star Soda? You've got to be joking?" Minta claimed.

"It's extremely hard to get Star Soda," Lyra stated.

"Can I have a little taste?" Bumble asked reaching over to the bottle, but Adeleine quickly bit his hand. "AAAH!" Bumble screamed jerking his hand away. "She bit me! **She** bit me!"

"And I'll bite you again if you touch **my** soda," Adeleine threatened, "This is **my** soda! **Miiiiine!**"

"How'd you get Star Soda anyway?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, a nice tree in the woods in Marshmallow Meadows gave it to me. He was totally trying to get with this," Adeleine said doing model poses.

"Then he must have been some desperate tree," Dedede said earning a glare from the painter.

"Ade, I don't think you should drink that," Ribbon advised.

Everyone turned to her and Adeleine asked, "What? Why not?"

"I don't know, I just got some bad feeling that if you drink that then something catastrophic will happen."

"Actually, I think Ribbon might have a point cause I got a bad feeling too," Bumble said.

"Really?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, and it's telling me that if I don't have a meeting with the great white round one then the castle will be flooded!" He yelled dashing to the nearest restroom. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ade, I really think you shouldn't drink that. Who knows what that tree could have done to that bottle?" Ribbon said.

"Yeah, he could have poisoned it so you should let me drink it," Dedede said snatching out of Adeleine's hands.

"Dedede!" Adeleine yelled threateningly.

"No, no, don't' try to talk me out of it. I'll gladly do anything for the safety of my friends," Dedede said about to open the bottle when Adeleine tackled him. "OW!"

"I know what you guys are trying to do!" Adeleine said snatching the bottle back, "You're just trying to scare me into not drinking it so you can drink it yourselves! Every time I get something I want, you guys **always** have to take it away from me!"

"No we don't," Minta denied.

"You guys just like to see me suffer! You love to keep me away from the stuff I want! C'mon guys, be a little more mature," Everyone stared at Adeleine like she was crazy...er.

"**You're** calling **us** immature?" Ribbon asked, "Have you forgotten **all** the **immature** **things** you do on a **daily** basis?"

"SILENCE PINK-HAIRED ONE WITH WINGS!"

"Can I clunk her now?" Minta asked.

"Why do you always have to clunk her?" Dedede asked then said, "I wanna clunk her!"

"I'm not letting you deprive me of anything anymore!" Adeleine shouted opening the bottle and holding overhead.

"Adeleine, noooo!" Dedede shouted. She then poured the bottle of soda down her throat. "I wanted to drink it!" When she finished only a tiny bit remained. She let out a loud and long burp. "Ah, that hit the spot!"

"That was completely unnecessary," Kirby said. Adeleine then let out another long and loud burp.

"Alright Ade, now you're just being disgusting," Minta fussed.

"Sorry," Adeleine apologized. She then held her stomach in pain.

"Are you okay Ade?" Kirby asked walking over.

"I told her not to drink it," Ribbon sighed.

"I'm fine. Just a little...gassy," Adeleine said then released another burp but this one was powerful enough to break down the wall before her. On the other side was Bumble who was standing in front of the urinal. He froze when he saw the big hole in the wall and his friends all staring at him.

It was complete silence for an uncomfortable minute until Lyra said, "Don't forget to wash your hands."

A little later Adeleine and her friends were back in the woods searching for the tree that gave Adeleine the tainted soda.

"How much longer Adeleine?" Bumble whined.

"I don't know. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going last time," Adeleine admitted.

"Adeleine not paying attention?" Dedede gasped, "What kind of whacked out world is this?" Adeleine glared at him, but she wasn't looking ahead and ran right into a tree.

"Ade," Minta sighed, "you really need to watch where you're going."

"Yeah, you really do," A male voice said. Everyone looked up towards the direction of the voice and saw a blue tree with purple leaves and two hallow eyes and a mouth looking back. "Oh, it's you." The tree said looking at Adeleine.

"Hey you Barky!" Adeleine yelled standing up and getting in the tree's face. "What the heck did you give me? You poisoned me, didn't you! YOU'RE TRYING TO ASSASSINATE ME, AREN'T YOU!"

"You have to be important in order to be assassinated," Dedede stated.

"SHUT UP!" Adeleine screamed, but then felt pressure in her stomach again. "Uh oh! Not again!"

"Everyone take cover!" Kirby screamed and everyone except Bumble jumped behind a tree. Bumble, however, grabbed Kirby and held him up like a shield. "HEY! BUMBLE! PUT ME DOWN!"

"You said 'take cover'," Bumble said, but Kirby responded by whacking Bumble with his beam wand knocking him to the ground. He then dragged him to a nearby tree. Adeleine suddenly released a loud burp that was as powerful as sixty mile per hour winds. The gang hanged onto the trees for dear life praying that they wouldn't fall over on top of them. When it ended Barky seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Looks like you drunk the soda already. Wow, that was fast! You've must have been a greedy one," Barky snickered.

"Hey! Who are you calling greedy?" Adeleine asked threateningly.

"And what's so funny?" Minta asked, "Look at that destructive power! She could destroy all of Marshmallow Meadows with these burps!"

"That's the idea!" Barky said, "What the crazy girl drank wasn't Star Soda, but my newest invention Burp Blast!"

"Burp Blast?" Dedede repeated.

"The soda the girl drank has special ingredients which when mixed with stomach acid create those destructive burps you just saw," Barky explained, "And now that the experiment has been a success I'll create a whole new shipment to be sent to town! Everyone will drink the new soda and when they do their burps will turn Marshmallow Meadows into a parking lot!"

"Wait, you want to destroy Marshmallow Meadows?" Kirby asked, "But you're a tree. Why would you want to destroy your own home?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Barky laughed, "Ah, young lad I'm not a tree." Barky suddenly glowed white and his shape and side morphed into that of a human. When the glowing white light faded Barky's true form was revealed to group. He was a stocky man with white skin, a bald head, thick white eyebrows, and a long white beard reaching halfway down his chest. He had on an opened green vest with red lining, red pants and green boots with pointed toes. He was sitting on top of a white flat cloud with his legs and arms crossed.

"Ugh! I think I preferred the tree form," Adeleine groaned.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked ready to fight.

"My name is Barky," the man answered. Adeleine laughed out loud this time.

"You mean your name really is **Barky**?" Adeleine asked and then screamed in laughter.

"Shut up! Barky happens to be a family name!" He claimed.

"Oh really? Then what's your dad's name...Trunk? And is your mom's name Oak? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Adeleine laughed.

"Anyway, I run a golf course company in Sugar Skies. I have Golf Courses all over the clouds. If you see a golf course in Sugar Skies then it's been made by me. The problem is that business has been pretty slow and the reason is because my courses are getting stale and boring. So, I have make a new one, but there aren't any good spots left in Sugar Skies. Then I saw Marshmallow Meadows; there were terrain and obstacles you'd never find in Sugar Skies so I figured that if I made a golf course right here then thousands of people would come and I'd make millions," Barky explained. "Of course, I'd have to clear out the place first."

"So, you made the soda so you can sell it in Marshmallow Meadows and have the people make burps blasts that would level the entire place!" Ribbon said putting the pieces together.

"Yep, and this ditz was just a test monkey. Time I'd get the rest of the product so I can become even richer!" Barky laughed.

"You can't! You'll destroy so many homes!" Lyra explained.

"Meh, not my problem,"

"Don't worry Lyra! I won't let this pest do any harm to Marshmallow Meadows!" Dedede said rushing at Barky with his hammer raised. However, Barky raised his hand and then quickly flew high into the air. Easily evading Dedede's hammer swing.

"Hey! You are you calling a ditz!" Adeleine screamed, but she felt pressure in her stomach. She bent over in pain, "Ooh! My tummy hurts!"

"Don't let that punk get away!" Dedede yelled.

"You fools might as well pack up your bags and move! Because Marshmallow Meadows will soon belong to me!" Barky laughed.

Kirby got an idea, "Ade quick, look up at Barky!"

"Argh!" Adeleine groaned, "I can't! I hurt too much!"

"Come on Ade! You've got to do it! Fight the pain!" Kirby encouraged. Adeleine did the best she could and looked up at Barky. Then the pressure was too much to contain and she released a super burp blast into the sky. This burp completely destroyed Barky's cloud and he fell, but he quickly summoned another white cloud, but this one was fluffy and bigger than the last.

"Oh stars! I feel so much better!" Adeleine sighed.

"So, you worms think you can stop me? Well, come and do it!" Barky challenged a swarm of Birdons shot out of his cloud at the group. He then flew back to Sugar Skies. The group were attacking the Birdons left and right. Dedede was batting them with his hammer while Bumble was sticking them with his spear while Minta was summoning fireballs and snowballs in her hands and throwing them at the Birdons. Armed with her crystal sword Ribbon was slicing and stabbing any Birdon that got too close. Queen Lyra wasn't a fighter, but she was being very useful by using magic to increases her friends' attack and defense power or heal them from wounds they get. Kirby was using his beam wand to whip and blast his foes. Adeleine she was sitting at a tree resting while Kirby guarded her. Kirby then noticed one Birdon out of the flock was glowing white which meant that it was a Super Birdon.

"Hey Birdon!" Kirby called getting its attention. He then blew a raspberry which angered the Super Birdon. The foe charged at Kirby with wings spread out. Quickly, Kirby charged up his wand and unleashed a powerful Wave Beam. This defeated the foe and left behind a flashing light blue coin. The coin had the wing power symbol, Kirby caught it and absorbed the coin into his beam wand.

"SUPER COPY POWER!" Kirby shouted raising his wand high. The room went dark and a ray of golden light shaped in a star washed over Kirby. His beam wand transformed into bracelets made of purple wings over both hands and his jester hat also transformed into a large crown made of colorful and shining feathers, he gained shining gorgeous wings which were a rainbow of colors and two red lines on each of his cheeks. A gold glowing star was also on the center on the crown.

"GREAT WING!" Kirby yelled raising his left hand and stretching his wings out. The room then went back to normal.

"Kirby's got a Super Ability!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Whoa! I've never seen that super ability before!" Bumble admitted.

"He's Great Wing Kirby," Ribbon explained.

"I wonder what he can do," Minta said.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Kirby screamed and suddenly flew all over the place at top speed. He was flying so fast the others just saw him as a pink blur. He suddenly stopped in the center of the group with a confident smile. All the Birdons immediately fell to the ground covered in bruises.

"WHOA!" Bumble yelled amazed.

"Yeah, this speed is incredible! I'm even faster than Jet Kirby!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Kirby, we'll go make an antidote for Adeleine, you stop Barky," Minta said.

"I'm doing what now?" Dedede asked.

"We can do that?" Bumble asked.

"As long as I have a sample of the soda," Minta explained.

"Cool, but I'm gonna take Ade with me," Kirby said.

"What? Why?" Adeleine and Minta asked simultaneously.

Kirby smiled and said to Adeleine, "I think you're burps are gonna prove very useful."

"Okay, but just be careful. We don't know what this soda can do to Adeleine's body," Minta advised and Kirby nodded.

"Yeah, for all we know she could EXPLODE into a million pieces," Dedede said receiving an elbow in the side from Ribbon, "OW!"

"Wait, I'm gonna do what?" Adeleine asked.

"No time! Let's get Barky before he escapes," Kirby said. Adeleine climbed on his back and they took off at great speed chasing after Barky. Kirby flew extremely fast through the sky and it wasn't long until he caught up with Barky.

"Yo! Barky!" Kirby yelled. Barky certainly wasn't pleased to see them.

"Gah! How'd you catch up so quickly?" Barky asked, "No matter, both your roads end here!"

"What road? We're in the air!" Adeleine said. Barky ignored the comment and flew in front of Kirby.

"Behold! My magical power! Prepare to meet your doom!" Barky said. He clapped his hands together and they became engulfed in tornadoes.

"Ready Ade?" Kirby asked.

"You better believe it!" Adeleine answered throwing a fist in the air.

"I hope you mean ready to sleep with the fishes because that's where you both will be headed," Barky claimed pointing below. Below them was a nothing but a large body of water with no land in sight.

"We'll just see who ends up in the water Barky," Kirby said.

"Then let the battle begin!" Barky yelled summoning a protective blue electric shield around his body and cloud. Barky began flying backwards with Kirby and Adeleine following him.

"Kirby, I'm feeling the burp coming up," Adeleine moaned softly.

"Just hang on for a bit. I have a plan," Kirby whispered. Barky shot out two whirlwinds at the duo, but Kirby was easily able to avoid both. He began firing an endless supply of feathers out of his crown at Barky damaging his shield making it turn yellow.

"Its gonna take more than feathers to stop me boy!" Barky scoffed sending more Birdons at them.

"How about my Hyper Condor Head?" Kirby asked and then flew all over the place at high speed defeating all the Birdons.

"Careful boy! I'm sure if you keep using your super power like that it'll run out," Barky warned with a wicked smile.

"I think you should worry about yourself!" Kirby shouted shooting more feathers at Barky's shield. Soon the shield turned red and Barky shot out two more whirlwinds. Kirby was able to avoid them easily.

"Kirby, I feel like I'm about to burst!" Adeleine groaned.

"Just a little more. I've almost got him!" Kirby said. Kirby shot more feathers at Barky until his shield completely shattered.

"What? My shield!"

"Now Ade!" Adeleine unleashed a massive belch that was so powerful it knocked Barky off his cloud and complete destroyed the cloud. Before Barky plummeted he quickly used his magic to summon light blue snow cloud. He landed on the cloud and generated another blue electric shield around him and his cloud.

"Not bad, but it's time for this game to end," Barky said.

"Looks like we agree on something," Kirby shot back.

"Yeah! Say hi to the fishes for me!" Adeleine said. Barky unleashed a group of Birdons along with one Super Birdon. Kirby quickly shot them all down using his feather gun, but the Super Birdon transformed into a Super Ability Coin. Kirby grabbed it and replenished all the energy he used earlier.

"Kirby," Adeleine whined.

"I know, just hold until I can break his shield. You're doing great," Kirby said. Barky unleashed four big snowballs at Kirby. He dodged three, but the last one struck him encasing him and Adeleine in ice. They were able to break out of the ice two seconds later.

"TAKE THIS!" Barky yelled charging sky blue energy in his hands. He then unleashed a large beam of cold at the duo, but Kirby dove underneath began shooting Barky while he was still firing. The shield turned yellow and Barky released two whirlwinds that homed in on Kirby, but with some slick flying Kirby was able to avoid them while shooting Barky at the same time. His shield turned red and summoned a larger group of Birdons.

"I don't think so!" Kirby yelled flying rapidly across the sky taking out every Birdon is sight. He shot Barky's shield even more until it shattered once more.

"Argh! Curse you!" Adeleine immediately released another powerful burp that knocked Barky off his cloud and destroyed it. Barky quickly summoned a black thunder cloud which he landed on. "THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT! YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU'VE CROSSED ME!" Barky regenerated his third shield and clenched his teeth tightening his fists in anger.

"I already regret it," Adeleine moaned holding her stomach.

"Just a little more Ade! We got this guy!" Kirby said. Barky shot out three bolts of lighting at Kirby, but was able to dodge each one at the last second. Kirby fired a barrage of feathers on Barky until his shield turned yellow. Barky then summoned a huge flock of Birdons to attack with one very speedy Super Birdon. Kirby didn't want to risk the Super Birdon flying away so he unleashed.

"Hyper Condor Head!" Kirby screamed flying like a speeding dart across the sky KO'ing every Birdon including the Super Birdon which transformed in a Super Ability Star. Kirby grabbed it and completely recharged. He shot more feathers at Barky and when it turned red Barky unleashed two homing whirlwinds along with three Gordos slowly floating towards Kirby. It was tough to dodge the whirlwinds especially while trying to avoid crashing into Gordos, but Kirby managed to pull it off. Kirby fired more feathers at Barky until the shield completely shattered.

"AHH! NO!" Adeleine released a powerful burp that once again knocked Barky off his cloud and completely destroyed it. Using the little magic power he had left he summoned a flat white cloud which he landed on. He created another shield, but it quickly faded out.

"What? What's happening?" Barky asked panicked.

"Looks like you're all out of juice Barky," Adeleine said tauntingly.

"Which means I can do **this**!" Kirby yelled before launching himself at Barky at full speed. He punched Barky in the face knocking him off the cloud and sending him soaring backwards, Kirby quickly flew past Barky and spin-kicked him in the back of the head knocking him towards the sea. Kirby quickly flew down there and stopped just above the surface. He then flew up and struck Barky with a high-speed uppercut sending him upwards. Kirby flew up as well past Barky and when he stopped Adeleine unleashed a powerful burp blast the struck Barky in the back sending him plummeting into the ocean with a huge splash.

"Yeah! We did it Kirby!" Adeleine cheered.

"Yep, you were amazing! I couldn't have down it without ya!" Kirby admitted making Adeleine blush.

"T-Thanks," Adeleine said with a small smile.

"Now how about we go see if Minta's finished with that antidote," Kirby said and Adeleine nodded.

Back at the Ripple Castle Minta and the others had finished the antidote, but that was the easy part. The hard part was getting Adeleine to take it.

"C'mon!" Minta fussed moving the spoonful of the antidote to Adeleine's mouth, "Open your mouth!"

"Mmm-mmm!" Adeleine sounded shaking her head.

"Ade, don't you wanna be cured?" Minta asked and Adeleine nodded, "Then you have to take your medicine!" Adeleine shook her head, "Ade, this is the only way!" Adeleine shook her head faster and Minta groaned, "It's like dealing with a three-year old!" She noticed Ribbon was behind Adeleine holding a needle. Ribbon signaled Minta to continue what's she doing. So she continued to trying to get Adeleine to take the medicine, but her mouth was shut tighter than Meta Knight's chocolate safe. Suddenly, Ribbon suddenly jabbed the needle in Adeleine's butt cheek.

"OOOOO-" She screamed but was cut off by Minta shoving the spoonful of medicine down Adeleine's throat. Adeleine swallowed the liquid and made faces from how bitter it was. Bumble handed her a grape soda and she quickly chugged it down.

"Well Ade," Lyra said, "I hope you learned a lesson from all this."

"You bet I have. No more taking sodas from blue trees with purple leaves," Adeleine said. Lyra blinked a few times until Dedede placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's close enough," He said.

"Well, now since that freak has been dealt with who wants some cookies?" Adeleine asked presenting a pink box of cookies. The cookies glowing white with golden chocolate chips.

"What are those?" Kirby asked.

"Galaxy Cookies! The rarest and most delicious cookie there is," Adeleine said.

"Ade, where'd you get this?" Ribbon asked.

"From a nice lady wearing a long tan coat and tan hat standing behind the candy store," Adeleine answered. Dedede immediately snatched the cookies out of Adeleine's hands and tossed them out the window into a trash can. "HEY! Man! You guys never let me have **anything!**"

**THE END**

**Note:** The name Queen Lyra was created by a friend of mine named Rosalynn Specter. I liked the name so much that I decided to use it in my own fanfics.

**If you like this story then you might like this other Ultra Star stories.**

**The Snowy Trek**

**A Rumble of Rivals**

**If you readers would be so kind to review. After all, I do write these stories for my fellow Kirby fans and I would like to know what they think of my creations. So, if you could just take a minute of your time and review I would be very thankful.**


End file.
